


isolation caved in

by keepyouwarm



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, G!P, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepyouwarm/pseuds/keepyouwarm
Summary: it took sana precisely three years, four months, and sixteen days after their debut for her to forget to take her suppressants for the first time, resulting in what she could only describe as the most irritating pain she’d ever felt.she wished jihyo was there to keep her company.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	isolation caved in

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this mainly to myself but ended up getting too invested so I thought I should share, hope yall enjoy it :)
> 
> *this story contains mentions of g!p and abo dynamics, so if you're not comfortable with it I recommend you skip thank u

it took sana precisely three years, four months, and sixteen days after their debut for her to forget to take her suppressants for the first time, resulting in what she could only describe as the most irritating pain she’d ever felt.

  
making her being forced to call off sick for the day, not being able to do much more than lay on her bed while trying to keep the pain from escalating.

  
luckily no one noticed she was in heat—or they pretended they didn’t know, for her sake.

  
from early on, sana learned there was a greater responsibility expected from her for being the only omega in the group. she was supposed to look after herself at all times to keep her from gaining unnecessary attention, was it from staff members they worked with daily to crazy fans they encountered.

  
at first, her managers were the ones responsible for buying all the things she needed to keep her omega side tied down. but after a couple of years, she decided it was time for her to convince them to let her deal with all that by herself, without their assistance.

it didn’t sit well with sana that other people were in charge of that part of her life. she was a grown woman, and she knew how to take care of herself. so after their reluctant agreement, she became the one responsible for buying and taking her suppressants for as long as she remained in the group.

  
so the last thing sana needed was to listen to said managers lecture her on how stupid and careless she was from forgetting to take care of herself when she was the one to ask for that independence in the first place.

  
it wasn’t like she wanted to forget to take the damn pill, of course not. but she’d ran out of it at the beginning of the week, and with all the schedule twice had because of their upcoming comeback, sana ended up forgetting to buy more, not thinking her heat would hit now out of all times.

  
at the end it was just bad luck. _really_ bad luck, but it wasn’t like she could do anything now. she couldn’t simply walk to the nearest drugstore because she knew someone—an alpha—would smell her, making her exposed to all kinda of threats, and if that wasn’t a factor, there was also the pain she was feeling that prevented her from doing basically anything. sana’d have to work her way through the pain until the girls came home, and only then she’d ask one of them in secrecy to go out and buy her a new box.

  
but for now, all she could do was lay motionless in her bed while she waited—and prayed—for the time to run faster.

  
sana hadn’t left her room practicality all day. the only time she got out was when she decided to steal a piece of clothing from jihyo’s room, the smell of the alpha—the only one in the house—helping to soothe her pain. it wasn’t much, but it was enough to prevent her from going insane.

  
she’d read somewhere that when an omega when into heat, she’d usually build a nest with things that had a particular smell that’d help them through their heat. since that was sana’s first time going into heat ever since she discovered she was an omega—almost a decade ago—she didn’t have that much experience to know if that was true or even if it worked.

  
all she knew was that jihyo's smell always appeased her and that she’d usually calm down whenever the younger was close, which meant she’d often drift towards the leader even in an everyday setting without even realizing.

  
she sniffed the hoodie she was wearing, and a whimper left her mouth. she wished jihyo was there to keep her company, even if only so sana could bury her face into the girl’s neck and drink from the source.  
  
she’d lost count of how many hours had passed. in her mind, she was living in a different timeline, with time passing at a much slower pace. but then, out of nowhere, she heard a noise coming from outside her bedroom.  
  
a door opening, then closing. _it had to be the front door_ , sana concluded. the girls must’ve ended their schedule and were finally home to help her. a tinge of hope sparked inside her.

  
but then her nose caught the smell of something in the air. not a new or different one; it was the same scent she’d been smelling all day long, but much more potent. that could only mean...

  
it took all but less than a minute for sana’s suspicions to be confirmed.

  
jihyo pushed the door to sana’s bedroom open and peeked inside.

  
“sana?” she called, looking at the girl lying in bed with flushed skin.

  
“jihyo-ya,” sana mewled at the sight of the younger.

  
she’d been daydreaming about having jihyo by her side all day long, and for some reason—beyond sana’s comprehension—her prayers had been answered, but now that she was in front of the girl, she couldn’t think straight.

  
jihyo entered the room, not noticing anything wrong yet.

  
“i thought i should check on you,” she explained before she noticed the piece of clothing sana was wearing. jihyo recognized it immediately, “is that my hoodie?”

  
sana nodded shyly, turning to sniff the hoodie, which was enough for jihyo to catch on to what was happening.

  
“sana...” she started, taking a step back, “did you forget to take your suppressants?” jihyo asked as she gulped, starting to feel the danger of the situation she’d just walked in, “i shouldn’t be near you.”

  
“jihyo-ah, don’t leave. please.” sana cried out, holding her hands in front of her body. a silent plea for jihyo to come to her.

  
the alpha’s presence had somehow managed to both soothe and worsen her state at the same time. it felt good to know she wasn’t alone, and jihyo’s smell was so inviting; sana just wanted to drown herself in it. but at the same time, being so near her and not having the younger touching her made her body ache in ways she didn’t think was possible.

  
jihyo observed her before she started to speak again, “sana. i can’t be near you while you’re in heat. it may trigger my rut, and i’ll end up hurting you,” she explained before grabbing her cellphone from her pocket jeans, “i think i should call manager unnie. she’ll be able to help you.”

  
sana desperately shook her head, “no, please, jihyo-ya. they’ll get mad at me.”

  
jihyo took a deep breath, putting her phone back. she tried to think of a solution.

  
“did you run out? i can go and buy them for you. there’s a drugstore down the block; it’ll only take a second,” she offered, moving to go through sana’s things to search for the box so she’d know what to buy.

  
“it won’t work,” sana told her, and it wasn’t like she was lying.

  
sure she could take them now, but they’d only start taking effect tomorrow morning, and sana didn’t want to spend the rest of the day—and night—in agonizing pain. she wanted it to stop. now.

  
“i don’t know how else i can help you,” jihyo said, pinching the bridge of her nose, the smell the omega was emitting beginning to make her headache.

  
she didn’t want to leave sana, especially not when the girl was in pain like that. jihyo prided herself on being a good leader, and above all, a great friend. and a great friend wouldn’t leave their friend—and member—by herself to suffer.

  
she also knew it was not—by any chance—a good idea for her to stay in the presence of the omega while unsupervised. as much as jihyo liked to believe she had enough self-control that prevented her from acting on her most primitive instincts, she still was an alpha, and sana still was an omega. a pretty, loving, unmated omega going into heat that is.

  
and she knew that by the end of the day, their interaction in a setting like the one they were, would come down to that ferocious need to give in to their desires.

  
jihyo closed her eyes and begged every god that could listen to give her the strength to resist the temptation that’d been shown to her.

  
“please, jihyo-ya,” sana begged, squirming in the bed, “it hurts.”

  
she watched as sana continued to move relentlessly from side to side in her bed, trying to get some relief, and after a moment of hard consideration, she decided she needed to try at least and help sana in some sort of way.

  
as a leader. as a friend. as an alpha.

  
she moved to the entrance of the room, where she quietly closed and locked the door. she counted to five before walking over to sana, who was watching her with avid interest.

  
“scoot over,” she ordered, taking a seat at the right side of sana’s bed, the girl snuggling closer when she was finally settled.

sana instantly had her face buried in the crook of jihyo’s neck, sniffing her.

  
“you smell so good…” she purred.

  
jihyo brought her left arm to circle sana’s torso, keeping her close.

  
“you do too,” she admitted, using their new proximity to take a good sniff at the girl’s scent as well, “so good.”

  
they stayed like that for a while, with jihyo simply holding sana, who had moved from being next to her to sitting on her lap, while she rubbed her face all over jihyo’s shoulder and neck, trying to mix their scent.

  
she knew just being close to the alpha wouldn’t help for much longer, and there was only one thing they could do to help ease her pain once for all.

  
“jihyo,” she called, her voice barely above a whisper.

  
“mm?”

  
sana kissed her neck, making jihyo shiver. she knew where that was heading, and honestly, she wasn’t sure she had the necessary strength to deny sana what she needed.

  
“we shouldn’t, sana,” jihyo tried to argue, lightly pushing the older girl away, but sana kept kissing her neck, making it hard for her to think or move.

  
jihyo was having a _really_ hard time trying to control herself ever since the moment she steps foot in the room. but she could feel her willpower starting to fade almost completely, giving space to the primitive desire she felt beginning to sip through her body, her mind becoming clouded with lust and want.

  
she knew her body was starting to physically react to it as she felt her growing erection begin to show under her tight jeans.

  
sana noticed it too and used it to her advantage.

  
“i know this is affecting you just as much as me,” she brought her hand to palm jihyo’s erection, enticing a moan from the younger, “we can help each other.”

  
“sana,” jihyo whispered, grabbing sana’s hand to stop her from touching.

  
it was all becoming too much.

  
“i need you, jihyo-ah,” sana whined in jihyo’s ear, licking and biting her earlobe, “please.”

  
in a rush of dominance, jihyo flipped them over, throwing sana in her bed while she hovered above her. sana stared at her stunned.

  
“i’ll give in _if_ you promise me this will never, _ever_ , happen again, sana. are we clear?” she said, baring her teeth in a silent threat.

  
she needed sana to understand that what they were about to do was complicated, messy, and potentially dangerous. it’d be a real shit show if they managed to fuck their dynamic to the point it made it hard for them to work together.

  
jihyo couldn’t bear to think her relationship with sana could end just because she got horny and decided to stick into her in the heat of the moment. pun intended.

  
“it won’t. i promise,” sana promised.

  
after today, sana would keep many boxes stored somewhere in her room and all over the apartment just in case something like that happened again. the pain she felt throughout the day was scrutinizing, and she wasn’t looking forward to feeling it again so soon.

  
jihyo nodded before lowering her head to leave a kiss on sana’s cheek.

  
“we don’t have much time,” she said, starting to take her blouse off, tossing it onto the floor next to the bed before moving to unzip her pants. she undressed until she was left only in her underwear.

  
she helped sana do the same, her hands fumbling in eagerness to unclothe the girl underneath her, firstly removing her own hoodie, revealing the bare chest the girl had underneath.

  
it wasn’t the first time she saw sana naked—all of the girls had seen each other in their bare state at least once—but for some reason, she hardened even more at the thought that sana’d chosen to be naked while wearing her hoodie.

  
she continued to undress sana until the only piece of clothing standing between them was jihyo’s underwear.  
  
sana noticed jihyo's hardness strain against her pink boxers' fabric, a wet spot already forming around the tip where she was leaking pre-cum.

  
sana moaned at the sight.

  
she knew jihyo was packed, having got a glimpse a few times before, but seeing it now standing so close to her made her feel so hot and bothered.

  
she reached out to touch it, but jihyo’s hand caught hers before she had a chance. she pinned sana’s hand above her head, telling her to keep it there.

  
“is this your first time?” jihyo asked. she already knew the answer, but she still wanted the confirmation.

  
sana nodded, “have you ever...?”

  
jihyo nodded as well, “once, when i came of age. it was a long time ago.”

  
their agency had a very elitist and hierarchical way of approaching the subject of sex and everything that it entails.

  
they’d usually give their trainees a specific sex-ed class separated by their rankings—alpha, beta, omega. for alphas, they’d go an extra length to the point they’d explicitly “ask” them to have sex with a beta—never an omega—of their choosing the moment they came of age so that they’d get it out of their system and could go back to focusing on their career, making use of suppressants for the remaining of their contract.

  
they were not precisely prohibited from having sexual relationships, but they were advised to avoid it as long as they managed. plus, there was a mandatory dating ban for the first few years once they debuted, which prevented them from finding a suitable partner anyway.

  
sana bit her lip, trying to mask her jealousy. for some reason, she—probably the omega in her—felt possessive about jihyo. the thought of her sharing this type of intimate moment with another person other than sana infuriated her.

  
she’d always been a little bit jealous of the alpha, always preferring to have jihyo’s attention on her rather than any of the other girls. she never thought much of it; in her mind, the reason behind her actions was because she’d grown fond of jihyo since they were trainees, and as the years passed, they started to rely on each other more often than not. they were essentially what many would call best friends.

  
but now, sana was starting to think that maybe there was some other—much more profound—reason why she was so drawn to the young leader.

  
jihyo took her underwear, and once she’d freed herself, she kneeled in front of sana, who had her eyes glued to jihyo’s cock; mouth almost drooling.

  
jihyo smirked. sana’s attention was doing wonders to boost her ego.

she tapped the older girl’s leg with her hand, “open,” she ordered in an authoritative voice.

  
sana readily spread her legs, all traces of shame seemingly nonexistent.

  
jihyo wanted to have a look at her pussy. sana was dripping wet and her clit swollen up. jihyo couldn’t resist bringing her left hand to touch the glistening wetness in front of her, making sana moan loudly at the touch.

  
“god,” she husked while she traced her fingers up and down sana’s pussy, parting the labia to have a better look, “you’re so wet.”

  
she brought her free hand to her cock and started to jerk herself off in synchrony with her ministrations at sana’s pussy.

she felt she could cum just from the sight of sana submitting to her. she’d thought about it a few times before—kissing sana, fucking her—but never once thought something would actually happen. they had a lot to lose if things didn’t work, so she never thought about pursuing the older girl. she was happy being her friend.

but jihyo was secretly happy this was finally happening.

  
she tore her eyes from the girl’s lower part to gauge her reaction, and judging from the way sana had her head thrown back, eyes shut, and was forcing her hips up on every stroke, she figured she liked it too.

  
“jihyo-ya,” sana whined when jihyo entered a digit inside her.

  
she pushed in and out a couple of times, testing before removing it, needing both hands to yank sana’s hips closer to her.

  
she stared into sana’s eyes.

  
“are you sure?” she asked, although she already knew the answer. it was far too late now for either of them to stop.

  
sana simply nodded, unable to speak.

  
jihyo pushed sana’s legs a little wider before positioned herself between them. she gripped her cock with one hand, giving a few more strokes before she lined it up to sana's entrance.

  
“oh, my g—“ sana cried out once jihyo entered her. her eyes were rolling to the back of her head.

  
jihyo carefully started to push the rest of the length, knowing sana was a virgin and prone to feel some pain from the new intrusion.

  
she leaned down to whisper in sana’s ears, her voice much hoarser than usual, “you feel _so_ good.”

  
“you too.”

  
sana couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the feeling of jihyo’s cock forcing its way inside her, driving away from the pain she’d been feeling all day the deeper it got.

  
jihyo looked down at sana's eyes to check if she was okay before announcing, “i’m gonna start moving, okay?”  
  
sana locked eyes with her and nodded. soon jihyo started to thrust inside her. she started slow, pulling out until just the tip was in and then pushed back inside, watching sana's expressions go from a pained one to blissful every time she bottomed out.

  
after a while, that wasn’t enough for sana, and she needed more, “hyo. harder, please.”

  
jihyo latched onto her neck, licking and kissing as she started to increase her thrust speed.

  
“right there,” sana moaned. “jihyo-ya!!!”

  
she started making incomprehensible sounds the rougher jihyo got. moans turned to literal screams at some point, and jihyo just prayed no one would arrive or else they were fucked. she was sure everyone in the whole block could hear them with how vocal sana was being.

  
it surprised them both how easy that was. to find a rhythm and be in synchrony. it felt so natural to sana, having jihyo leaning over her, taking and claiming her, muttering sweet nothings while she pushed in and out of her, the hands-on her hips holding her down, which sana was sure would leave a mark the next day. she contracted around jihyo’s cock knowing she’d have a mark to remember what they were doing. it was like some sort of unspeakable claim and sana would be lying if she didn’t say she loved it.

  
jihyo on the other hand had been worried at first about indulging sana’s wishes. but now that they were finally doing it, it felt like the easiest thing in the world, like instinct.

she thought of how it seemed like they were destined to be doing that. she thought back to a few hours back when she was in the middle of their training. momo commented how worried she was about sana and how she wanted to go back home to see if she was feeling better. still, jihyo decided to go in her place, feeling like it was her duty as their leader and one of sana’s closest friends to come to check on her.

  
just like momo, she’d spent all morning thinking about sana and if she was feeling better and trying to figure out the reason why the girl had fallen ill overnight. it’d been so out of the blue; it worried jihyo that maybe sana had gotten seriously ill. it was flu season.

  
she would never think the reason behind sana’s strange behavior was because the girl had gotten into heat. that’d never happened before, so to say it was a little surprising was an understatement. but sana was only human, and humans were prone to make mistakes, and jihyo didn’t blame her. not as much as sana probably think she did, anyway.

  
jihyo herself had forgotten to take her own suppressants once or twice, which for her luck—and her member's despair—only made her angrier than usual. whatever other thing she might’ve felt was taken care of by herself in the privacy of her bedroom, and by the end of it, no one found out she’d messed up. all of them blaming her excessive stress on their exhaustive schedule and thinking none of it.

  
after a while, jihyo started to feel _that_ knowing pleasure starting to cool up in her stomach, the heat building at the base of her cock, and pressing out and swelling, making it harder for her to keep the thrusts' rhythm.

  
“sana, i’m gonna—“ she growled, letting sana know she was close.

  
she had half a mind to just pull out of sana and finished anywhere other than inside, but she also knew there was no way sana would be fully satiated if she didn’t knot her. she remembered from the lessons that the only way to alleviate an omega’s heat was knotting her.

  
“do it,” sana said while she stared deep into jihyo’s eyes, wanting to let her know how much she wanted; how much she _needed_ it.

  
sana brought the hands she’d been keeping above her head to close around jihyo’s neck, bringing the younger’s face closer to her, and then she kissed her.

  
their first kiss.

  
she meant for it to be sweet and slow but turned out to be as fast and rough as jihyo’s thrusts. not that she minded. she could still feel all the passion behind it.

  
jihyo brought her hands between their bodies and started to circle sana’s clit, helping get sana to climax at the same time as her.

  
she started to thrust deeper, each thrust pushing the knot inside sana’s pussy, until she gave one final thrust, her knot popping inside, eliciting a loud groan from both of them—jihyo's deep and guttural, sana's a high pitched one.

sana finally reached peak as soon as she felt jihyo’s knot inside her. her muscles tightening around jihyo's knot, trying to pull it deeper inside her. the younger managed a few more sloppy thrusts, helping her ride out her orgasm.

  
“jihyo-ah!” she cried out while jihyo let out a long and deep groan.

  
jihyo kept her eyes wide shut as she came, shooting her hot seed inside sana as deep as she could, the knot preventing it from leaking out. she threw her body atop of sana’s, exhausted. she snuggled into her neck while she continued to fill her.

  
jihyo had never cummed so much before. it was different from when she jerked off, the knot only appearing all of but two times in her life, the only two times when she had had a sexual encounter with someone else. the first time had happened so long ago that jihyo’d forgotten how much her knot could grow or how much she could cum.

  
at the feeling of jihyo still cumming inside her, sana climaxed a second time, this time a little bit less potent than the first one.

  
after she came off the high, she felt full in the best way possible, and she loved it. she could feel both jihyo’s cum and cook inside her, so she instinctively brought her hand to her abdomen, noticing the bump in it. she rubbed the foreign shape, making her eyes fluttered shut with a moan.

  
after a few minutes, sana tried pushing jihyo to lay on her side, the weight of her body on top of hers starting to hurt, but jihyo grabbed her hips to prevent her from moving.

  
“don’t move. it’ll hurt,” jihyo snarled in a warning.

  
sana nodded in understanding,“how long?”

  
jihyo signed, “awhile.”

  
she hadn’t thought that through. a knot would usually take up to 10 minutes to deflate, and by jihyo’s calculation, she was already late to go back to work. she’d told their managers she’d only pop up to see if sana felt any better and come back.

  
she’d been gone for over an hour already.

  
“are you feeling better?” jihyo asked after propping herself up to look sana in the eyes.

  
sana nodded, smiling shyly with a glint in her eyes, “much, thank you, jihyo-ya.”

  
she pressed her lips against jihyo’s, who returned it.

  
“they’ll get mad at you for taking so long,” sana brought her hands to caress jihyo’s face, who leaned into the touch, kissing the girl’s hand.

  
“don’t worry about me,” she turned to look at the clock on sana’s nightstand. yeah, she was definitely late now. she’d get scolded anyway, no matter how late she arrived, “i think i better run down to the store to get your stuff.”

  
“you don’t have to. i can go later,” sana protested. jihyo had done a lot for her already.

  
jihyo shook her head, “no, i’ll go. there are way too many alphas lurking around, and they’ll surely try and take advantage of you. uh uh,” she said, her voice getting dangerously low by the time she finished.

  
she knew it was only because they’d just had sex that the protectiveness and possessive side of her alpha was taking over, but there was no way jihyo would let anyone—much less an alpha—get near sana. she might’ve helped cease the pain, but sana was still very much in heat, and any alpha would be able to smell her.

  
she cleared her throat and looked away before continuing, “also, i’ll probably need to buy you birth control… the suppressants will help, but we can’t be sure if...well.”

  
“oh.” right. sana was in heat because she was in her most fertile moment of the month. and jihyo had cummed inside her. yikes. “yeah, i think it’s for the best.”

sana never thought about having kids; she’d been too preoccupied with her career to think about her future. and thinking about it was starting to act on her anxiety. they were way too young to go through all that.

  
jihyo must’ve caught on to her worries because she started to apologize, “i’m sorry. i though—“ she tried explaining, but the older girl interrupted her.

  
sana smiled reassuringly, “i asked you to. don’t dwell too much on it. i loved it.”

  
“good. me too,” jihyo faintly smiled at her before schooling her face to a more reproachful one, “but what i said before still stands, sana. this can’t happen again. it’ll mess up our friendship and consequently mess up the group’s dynamic, and we can’t do that to the other girls.”

  
sana pouted, “i know.”

  
she knew that if they messed it up, everyone would end up paying for their mistakes, not only the two of them. but that didn’t stop her from morning over the fact that what just transpired between them was a one-time thing. sana had liked it too much to leave at that, but out of respect for jihyo’s wishes and the other girls, she’d stick to her promise.

  
after a few minutes, jihyo felt her knot start to deflate, making it possible for her to disentangle herself from sana. so carefully, she brought her hand to her cock and started to pull it out, a stream of cum leaking from sana now that the knot wasn’t present to keep it in.

  
jihyo knew she shouldn’t be thinking about it—she had things to sort out before their manager came out looking for her—but jihyo couldn’t stop admiring the sight in front of her.

  
it prided her to see sana laying in her bed, a lazy smile on her lips, well fucked with jihyo’s semen leaking out of her. a clear sign of how good of a job jihyo had done.

  
she wanted to keep that image in her mind for future references.

  
soon she found herself hardening again, which forced her to shake her thoughts away and concentrate on putting her clothes back on, so she could go and buy sana her medicine.

  
“i’ll be back,” she said as she went to tie her shoes, “you should take a shower and change the sheets. or throw it away altogether; i’m pretty sure it’s stained.”

sana that’d been watching her nodded in agreement. she was utterly exhausted, and all she wanted was to stay in bed and enjoy the afterglow she was feeling. still, she knew with the lack of privacy they often had with sharing a house with nine other people; she should take advantage of the fact that she was by herself in order to do her things without having the girls asking her questions.

jihyo stood from the bed, but sana stopped her by grabbing her hand.

“what?” jihyo asked, confused.

sana pointed to her lips, “kiss, please.”

jihyo rolled her eyes but complied, leaning to peck sana’s lips before walking to the door. she unlocked it as she turned to take one last look at sana before opening it.

“i’ll be back in a bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> penny for your thoughts :P


End file.
